A Chain of Camisados
by UnselfishSacrifice
Summary: Sally was the type of girl who never trusts anyone, except her best friend. But everything will change when she meets Brendon Urie. Might seem pure of fluff at first, but trust me, it will get darker. Rated T for future, dark scenes. BrendonxOC
1. When the Day, met the Night

**Author's note: This will be my first fan fiction that I'll ever write. It might get boring and too much fluff at first, but trust me, it'll get darker. ;) I hope you guys will like it! Reviews are highly appreciated. :**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – When the Day, met the Night.<strong>

"Well, this sucks." I said to Leslie as I stared at my English Test. I got a D. Not cool for a half-Asian. I'll get beat up when I got home.

"Hey, at least you got a D! I got an F! Wahaha!" she joked at me as we went to the cafeteria. I stared at her, with a very unamused face.

_Really, I can't believe you can joke at me like that._

I think she just read my mind. "Hey, don't be sad. I'm pretty sure your parents won't beat you THAT hard." I gave her the 'WTF' look. "And, I think I have something to cheer you up." Well, this should be good. I mean she was smiling with all of her teeth shown. "This should be good, Leslie."

"You know Panic! At the Disco will be here at Friday, right?" I just continued to stare at her.

"Yeah, so?" I was not really a fan of that band, I only listen to them when I'm bored.

"Well, I just happen to have two V.I.P. tickets to their concert!" Well, she's really excited to meet Spencer Smith, I guess. I just gave her a weak smile.

"Cool." Nice, really nice.

"Cool? COOL? That's the only thing you can say? C'mon, trust me it will be fun!"

"Well, yeah, for you, I guess. I don't really like them. Considering Ryan Ross and Jon Walker left P!ATD, I didn't listen to them again." Leslie just pouted and stick her tongue at me. She wouldn't stop. I finally agreed to go with her, since I was getting annoyed at her. And, besides. I would be glad and excited for me to meet them, personally.

"Wow, Sally Anderson, I never knew you can dress up nicely!" Leslie said with her really sparkling outfit of pink tank and shinning skinny jeans. I was wearing a bit loose shirt of P!ATD that Leslie gave to me when I turned 15. Who knew I could lose that much weight after 2 years. I also wear skinny jeans, and my favourite pair of sneakers.

"Well, at least I don't sparkle as much as you do." I said as I acted like I'm going to be blind just by looking at her. "I mean really, you're going to meet Brendon and most specially, Spencer freaking Smith. You should dress up more nicely, wouldn't you?" I knew she had a huge crush on Spencer ever since Panic! started, and that's why I wasn't surprised when she blushed. Hard.

Good thing is, my parents didn't know about me getting a D on my English test. That's why I was able to see Panic!. And, I literally regretted for me not listening to them for a few years. I mean, they got better. They've… matured. And I liked them. Instantly.

The concert ended well, and I have to say, my throat hurt. So much for me was missing them that much.

"SALLY! LET'S GO MEET THEM BACKSTAGE!" Well, Leslie does love them more than I do. I just let out a small chuckle as the guards escorted us to their room.

As we went inside the room, I see Leslie being a super red 17 year old girl as she saw Spencer, being so sweaty and… hot. I just sighed. Brendon looked… cute for a 24 year old man. And hot. Oh, God.

"H-h-h-hi… S-s-spencer. Hi Brendon." She let out a really embarrassed smile. I smiled at them, to cover her up. Brendon stared and smiled at me, being a bit shy. He went up to me, as Spencer went up to Leslie. I gave her a wink and a thumbs-up sign. Brendon chuckled as he saw me did that. I smiled.

"Hey, I'm Brendon Boyd Urie. I wonder what's the name of this beautiful woman standing right at me." He said as he lifted my face with his hand. I blushed. I knew I did.

"Uh, I'm Sally Anderson. Please call me Sally." Wow, I was actually able to say that with me staring at his dark, brownish huge eyes. He smiled as he offered me to sit at the couch.

"Well, I guess your friend sure has a huge crush on Spencer." He said as he pointed at Spencer and Leslie, laughing together.

_They actually look good together. Hence the fact that Spencer is 7 years older than her. Just like me and Brendon._

"Oh, her? Well she does like her ever since you guys started. Leslie was the one who introduced you guys to me. I and was actually thankful for that. Because, if she didn't, I would be at my house, sleeping."

_Did I just told him my life story?_

"I guess I should start thanking her for now on." Brendon said as he put his arm onto my back, hugging me.

"W-why, or rather, what are you thanking her for?" I said as I smelled his scent.

_Strawberries? This is unexpected._

"Because I was able to meet you, Sally." He said as he hugged me tighter. "That's why."

I think this is the moment wherein Brendon, the day, met me, the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review~! ^_^ I hope you guys will stick to this story as it goes on. :3 It WILL have a lot of twists and turns, trust me. ;)<strong>


	2. Hey, moon

**Author's note: Hey guys~! I hope you're still reading this fanfic, lol. Please let me know if I have made any mistakes, or some tips, maybe? :D Well, here's the chapter 2 of Camisado. I hope you'll like it. And please, review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Hey, moon.<strong>

"…Oh, that's… nice…" I said as I try to escape Brendon's arm.  
><em>Really, if I have stayed at his arms a bit longer, he would hear my heart beating like crazy.<em>

As I managed to escape at his warm, strawberry-scented presence, I can see his facial expression. A smile turned into, a frown.

_What the- what have I done?_

"Uhm… Brendon?" I said as I try to look at his eyes. He keeps avoiding my eyes. I frowned. He finally gave up and smiled at me.

"Heh, if it wasn't you Sally, I wouldn't forgive you."

_Forgive me? Why?_

He must have noticed my confused look. "I mean, you left my warm embrace. From all of the girls that I have done that, you're the only one who managed to escape from me."

_What in the world was that supposed to mean? _

"You sure are interesting, Sally Anderson. I think I should get your number." I didn't ask why the heck he would want my number; I just willingly gave it to him. I also got Spencer's number that night. They said they want us to be friends with us. That's what Spencer said to Leslie.

"I think we should drive you ladies home." Spencer said to us. I hesitated, but Leslie, being the idiot friend of mine, agreed immediately. I cussed silently at her. Brendon chuckled, saying, "Now that's something I don't expect from you." I blushed. He gently put his arm onto my back, somewhat trying to protect me.

_This is nice._

As we went to Spencer's car, I looked at my watch. _2:46 am. Crap, I'm dead._

"Something's wrong?" Brendon said as he opened the door for me.

"Nah, it's nothing."

_Idiot. Of course there's something._

"Alright," as Brendon sat beside me, "you guys tell us where are your houses are located."

"5 roads ahead, turn left at the 5th road, the 3rd house at Spencer's right." I said.

"Mine is at 6 houses after her house." Leslie said. Brendon and Spencer looked at each other, and laughed. "You guys are amazing, especially you, Leslie." Spencer said as he glanced at the passenger seat where Leslie sat. She blushed really hard. Spencer smiled, as he started the car.

Northern Downpour was playing at my iPod. Brendon took an earplug putting at his left ear. He smiled. I smiled back, with a yawn. I was sleepy. I tried not sleep because I was listening to their jokes. My eyes finally gave up.

_Hey moon, don't you go down._

"Sally?"

_I love this bed. It's so warm, and really sweet. Strawberries… Wait. What._

I woke up as I try to remember what happened. I can't remember a thing. I just saw an angel, trying to wake me up. _What a beautiful angel. My savior._

"We're at your house already, Sally." Brendon said as he wiped my eyes with his thumb. "You know you can't stay at Spencer's car forever, right?" I immediately stood up as I finally realized that I actually slept. _3:25 am._

"S-sorry." That's all I can say before I got out of Spencer's car. "And thanks guys. You made my problems went away." _Wow, that was deep._

"Take care!" Brendon said as he waved at me. I waved back.

"Yeah… take care."

_Take… care, huh?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this one is a bit short. But again, trust me, the next chapters will get longer. And you shall leik it. :3 asdfghjkl;'bye. :D<strong>


	3. A Therapeutic Chain of Events

**Author's note: BAMF. And since I'm always bored, I've decided to write more of this silly fan fiction of mine. And, I shall start the "mystery" part of this story on this chapter. Some scenes are not suitable to little children. I've warned you already. Mehehe~ I hope you guys like it! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 –<strong>**A Therapeutic Chain of Events**

As they left my house's front porch, I slowly walked to our front door, carefully opened it, so that I could avoid the nightmare that's slowly approaching me. But I failed. I saw the nightmare, looking and piercing through my soul. My life is over before I knew it.

"Why are you late Sally?" The woman I call as my biological mother asked me.

_I went to a concert; of course I'll be late._

"The concert went longer as I expected. I'm sorry if I haven't called you." My voice is quivering as I saw 10 bottles of beer right beside her.

_I'm facing Hell, figuratively and literally._

"I told you already to be at this house at 12 midnight, didn't I?" She said as she grabbed my hand, pushing me against the wall. I screamed, but she shut my mouth with her other hand.

"You're a useless crap! You never obeyed a single thing from me! And now you're screaming as if you didn't deserve any of this?" Dammit, she's gripping her hand at my mouth, making me hard to breathe.

_So now I don't deserve happiness now?_

As she let go of her hand at my mouth to grab something, I helplessly catch my breath. _That could have killed me!_

"And, I also found this at your room." She said as she showed right at my face my English test paper, with a big D on it. _Crap._

"You little crap. You actually dare to lie to me?" She pushed me again against the wall, now with a knife pointed at my face.

"I never said I got an A on that test, then that means-" _F-f-f-f-f-_

"AND NOW YOU CAN ANSWER ME BACK? YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF-!"

And I saw a glimpse of death, right before my eyes. I screamed hard, not because of fear, but because of pain. And I actually thought that I'd never feel that pain again. I saw nothing but pitch black on my left eye. This witch surely stabbed my left eye. I tried to feel my left eye, and just saw a deep, red color liquid on my hand.

_Blood, I never thought we would meet again in this kind of situation again._

And if it wasn't for my dad suddenly walking in the house, I would have been dead. And I actually thought that mom was now caught in act, but she wasn't.

"I tried to stop her, honey, but she would really want to kill herself! Trust me, I've tried!"

_Please someone give this witch an award._

But as always, my dad believes her more than his own daughter. I mean, I've been living like that for years. I would be surprised when he actually thinks that all of my bruises weren't self-inflicted, but rather, those are results of me being abused.

_But, dream on, Sally. Justice was never present in anyone's life, including yours._

As my dad lifted me up and out me on his car, I can overhear their conversation with mom outside the car.

"Why did she try to kill herself that hard again? It's been 5 years since I have witnessed her trying to kill herself with extreme wounds… And I thought letting her go to the concert with Leslie would help her forget some of her painful experiences…"

"I don't really know why, but she was screaming things like 'I'm a failure!' or 'I have always been a burden to everyone!' as soon as she went inside the house."

_Really mom; I was screaming those things?_

As I try to sleep all the pain, I've once again smelled the scent of the hospital walls, which really scared the crap out of me when I was a kid. But now, this scent was like the scent of Heaven to me.

_Trust me; I would stay here forever, lying peacefully. I would never go back to that living Hell, ever again. Right; as if I could escape that Hell I call home. This is my own destiny. I have wished some part of it, but mostly, I have been regretting that one wish which resulted to this. Maybe I do deserve this. But no; I know I don't. There's the only thing I wish in this life. I wish that I haven't met her. If I haven't met her, I would be happy for sure. But I was living life, exactly the opposite of it._

* * *

><p><strong>Leslie's Point of View<strong>

As I try to remember it, I haven't saw Sally like this ever since she met her biological mom. I've knew Sally as long as I can remember, and I never remember anything about her wanting to do suicide. She wasn't that kind of girl. Yeah, she may be depressed at times, but she never went through any suicidal situation.

_I'm pretty sure there's something going on between Sally and her mom. But I don't want to point a finger at anyone._

I think Brendon should know about this.

* * *

><p><strong>I was in a really depressed mood, that's why I was able to write stuff like this today. Oh and to avoid confusions, Sally's mom was trying to say to her dad that she was trying to stop Sally killing herself by poking herself randomly with the knife. Pretty scary for a suicide attempt. o.O <strong>And yes, it's still a bit short, but once I have my sembreak started, I would write more long chapters. That's me done explaining, and I'm out. PLEASE REVIEW! XD<strong>**


	4. Let Me Save You

**Author's note: So, uh, and yeah. It's almost 7:00 am here in the Philippines. And I'm the only one who's awake. I'm so hard core. Here's Chapter 4, people. Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Let me save you.<strong>

* * *

><p>As I try to open my eyes, I saw something, really, bright.<p>

_My left eye has just been stabbed; I can't die just like that, can I? _

When I've managed to open my right eye, I saw Leslie, holding my hand. She gave me a warm smile, I gave her mine's.

"Gosh, Sally, don't scare me like that." She said as she removed the stray hairs on my face. Sometimes, I feel like that Leslie is my long lost sister. I will be happy if she was.

"Come on, just stabbing my eye like that can't kill me, you know."

"You know I'm always here, Sally. I'm open to listen to your problems. You could have talked to me before considering doing this." Wow, I never knew she could talk this much and fast.

"Alright, I get it mom." She playfully punched my left arm. I let out a laugh. This time, it's real.

"Looks like I have to interrupt your fun with your visitor right here for a while." Mr Williams, my doctor, said as he greeted us with a warm smile. Doctors scare me, but not this guy. I gave him a wide smile.

"If it's you, Mr Willy, it's okay." He chuckled.

"Apparently, I have good news for you; if you're not going to commit suicide again by THAT method."

I promised to him that I won't. _I never commit suicide._

"Good. Because, looking at your test results, once the wounds are healed, you can see normally again with your eye." Leslie and I thanked him. He gave me the medications, and he said I can go out at the hospital within 3 days.

_Honestly, a part of me doesn't want to get out of here._

"I have to tell Spencer about this!"

"What?" Spencer? Spencer…

"Yeah, I have his number anyways."

"Why would he even want to know about my situation?"

"Well, because…"

"Well…?"

"Spence and I… Are kind of…." No. No. No. Freaking. Way. "… Dating…"

I literally shouted a big "WHAT?" at her face. I immediately covered my mouth, realizing I could wake up some patients.

"Well, after we went to your house, we stopped to a gasoline station to fill his tank. While Brendon refills his car, he immediately asked me to go out with me…" My mouth is still wide open in disbelief.

"Does he even know that you're only 17?"

"Yeah… But he promised me that we'll go as far as holding hands only until us actually, get married." Wow, what a gentleman.

"Did you tell Mr and Mrs Frio about this?"

"At first they don't approved Spencer, but after an hour explaining that he's my dream guy for 5 years, they actually understood my situation. Although they said that if I got my heart broken to him, it will be my fault."

"That's nice. Okay fine you have my approval as well." She mouthed a silent 'yes!'

_I hope my parents can understand me as well._

* * *

><p>As Leslie called Spencer 30 minutes ago, my door opened, with some familiar faces. Spencer Smith and… Brendon Urie? I was expecting Spencer, but not Brendon.<p>

"Can we come in?" Spencer said as he reached out Leslie's hand.

_They look cute together._

"You guys are sure welcome, right Sally?" Leslie said to the guys, as she glance her look to me.

_What now._

"Oh my…" Brendon and Spencer muttered as they saw the half-blinded me on a hospital bed. Brendon immediately went to my right, placing the bouquet of flowers at the table. Pink and white roses…

_That's quite… romantic? _

Spencer stayed at Leslie's right, facing me and Brendon. Brendon carelessly smoothed my face as he tries to ask why I "did that".

"You know you can talk to Leslie, or to me, at least…"

_Was he worrying about me? No. Probably, he only acts like that to any other girl that he can encounter. I'm just another fan girl, anyways._

"…." I kept silent. I can't talk. I don't want to. I won't talk to him.

"Uh, I think we should leave you two alone for a while." Spencer said as he led Leslie outside my room. _Leave us for what?_

* * *

><p>"Well, now that they're gone, can you now tell me why you did this?" he wouldn't stop.<p>

"There's no point in telling you anyways." _I was right. Nothing will change if I tell the real reason, and what is really happening. And besides, he wouldn't believe me. Nobody does._

"There is a point, Sally. To let out your feelings to someone who can understand."

"Well, are you sure that you can understand _my _situation? I doubt it, Brendon. Even though you're older than me, I'm pretty sure you can't understand-"

He pulled up his sleeve, took of his watch, and showed to me the scars. I stared at it in disbelief.

_You're kidding me._

"I try to commit suicide when I was 15. I wanted to get out of my Mormon family, but I just can't. I tried to do this, just to escape something that I don't believe in." I gulped. I cleared my throat.

"We're still different. You don't know me, Urie. You might know my name, but never my story." I clenched my fist. "You might tell me that you'll understand, but you wouldn't. Because that's what everyone says to me. All of them were just curious. And once they got the answers to their questions, they'll just leave me alone; broken." I'm chocking in my own tears.

_Who cares, anyways?_

The next thing I knew, I was around Brendon's warm embrace. This isn't the kind of embrace that you get from your friends when you're down. It's that kind of embrace that somewhat says, "I don't know how you feel, but here I am, trying to take some, and feel the pain with you." I couldn't control myself. I sobbed at his chest. He patted me gently.

Softly he whispered, "Let me save you".

I give up.


	5. I'm Exactly Where You Like Me

**Author's note: I really have nothing to say right now. XD Enjoy this chapter! R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – I'm exactly where you like me.<strong>

I let go of Brendon when I've realized that my left eye actually hurts when I try to cry. Brendon touched my eye, with a look of empathy.

"I still don't understand you, but I won't stop till _I _do."

"Why are _you_ doing this?" _Why?_

"Because…"

_Because?_

"…. I, myself do not know why, but when I do, trust me, you'll be the first one to know why."

_Why do I have to trust on you?_

"You don't need to do this."

"Do what?"

"_This. _The fact that you actually stayed right beside me, the way you try to understand me, the fact that _you are_ willing to give up some of _your_ time to _**me**_, even though I don't deserve it. I can't handle your attention that you are giving to me."

I try to look at him, and send an unspoken request._ Please, Brendon; stop it._

"Sorry." He let go his hand. I sighed.

"Sorry, but I won't stop. I'm a stubborn, 24 year old man." He smirked. I made a face at him.

_You sure are stubborn, for your age._

"I HAVE COOKIES! WHO WANTS COOKIES?" Leslie shouted as she opened the door. Spencer laughed at her, and Brendon and I sighed.

"I can't believe you guys."

As the day ends, Brendon and Spence (well, we're actually now close to with each other, because of Leslie) stayed at my room. I'm not going to lie though, this guys really made my day not boring.

_Although, I'm still curious why Brendon is like that when he's with me._

"Well, it's getting late now." Spencer said as he carelessly fixed Leslie's hair. "I think we should go now, Bden."

"Aw, is that really late to leave?" _Ugh; why is he THAT cute when he makes that puppy eyes. Damn you._

"Well, it is buddy." Spencer messed with Brendon's hair. He looks like petting a lost puppy. _CUTE!_

"We're going to visit you again tomorrow, Sally." Brendon smiled at me.

"You really don't have to, I mean if you're busy and stuff, you don't have to visit me every day."

_My voice is shaking; I'm so pathetic._

"I don't believe you, Sally." Brendon chuckled, I pouted.

_But really guys; you don't have to._

* * *

><p>"And there they go." Leslie said as she waved to her new boyfriend, Spence.<p>

"You sure are lucky to have Spence. He's the kind of big brother that I would like to have."

"Eh, good thing you only see him as your big bro. Spencer's M-I-N-E." I stick out my tongue at her. "It would be bad if you look at him the way you look at…" I glared at her.

"The way I look at…?"

"SE-CRET." I flipped at her.

"Now, that they're gone, can you now tell me the real story why something like THIS has happened to you?"

I can tell her anything. She's the only one that I trust right now; ever since she has left me alone with that witch. I told Leslie every, single detail. She was shocked, indeed, and cried. I told her not to tell anyone about this, especially Spence and Bren. They are the last people I want to be involved in this living Hell of mine. She hugged me, and gave the words any best friend would. I love this girl. Can I marry her?

* * *

><p>3 days has passed, and I'm out of the hospital. Brendon and Spencer still visited me on those entire 3 days. I love those guys. They are so caring; <em>especially, him.<em>

"If you want to get in touch with me, you know my phone is always open for you." Brendon said as we both went out the hospital building. Spence and Leslie have their date today, so they went on to their date.

"Thanks, Brendon." I smiled at him. He gave me the half-smile, which I really loved.

_Brendon._

"Where should we go now?"

"I have nothing to do at my house; let's go somewhere else. Just make sure I'll have fun." I ordered him. I like how he never refuses at my orders. I feel like a crappy spoiled princess, with a very funny slave.

_Oh, Brendon._

"I think I know the place where we should go."

_Brendon. Is it possible for you to look at me, the way Spencer does to Leslie?_

"You've brought me to a rehearsal studio." I looked at him in disbelief. "I'm going to have so much fun, Brendon that I won't forget this day." I can't control my sarcastic half.

"Trust me, Sally. You're going to have so much fun in here." I feel uneasy about this.

As he opened the door, I saw a magnificent set of instruments in front of me. I was in awe. I can't help but to stare at the bass guitar that's in front of me.

"You like that?" Brendon patted at my back as he noticed me staring at the bass guitar. I nodded. "Why don't you try it? I heard that you play bass."

"Who told you?"

"Leslie did."

_Damn you, Leslie. _

As I try to play the bass line of their song 'Ready to go' - this is my personal favourite. I haven't played the bass since I was twelve. I can only practice it at Leslie's house, which I've also left my bass there. My mom would destroy it if she saw that on my room. She's allergic to music, she said.

Well, I'm allergic to her.

I haven't noticed that Brendon was playing the drums, while singing. We've jammed to that song, even though there are no other instruments.

I stopped playing. "You should play the guitar." I ordered him.

"Roger."

"And sing to the microphone!"

1-2-3

_Oh, oh oh-oh~!_

_You've got these little things,__  
><em>_That you've been running from.__  
><em>_You either love it or guess you don't.__  
><em>_You're such a pretty thing,__  
><em>_To be running from anyone.__  
><em>_A vision with nowhere to go._

Ironically, this is my life verse.

_So tell me right now,__  
><em>_You think you're ready for it?__  
><em>_I wanna know why you got me going__  
><em>_So let's go, We'll take it out of here.__  
><em>_I think I'm ready to leap._

_I'm ready to live__  
><em>_I'm ready to go-oh oh oh_

* * *

><p>"You're amazing!" Brendon shouted as we finished the song.<em><br>Me? Amazing? That's the first time another person told me that._

"No, you're the one who's amazing Brendon!"

_In many ways, I should say._

"Thanks, Brendon. I really had fun."

_Thank you, Brendon._

"I told you!" He messed with my hair as we walked down the street.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sally." He suddenly asked as he was looking up the sky.<p>

"What is it, Brendon?"

"I just realized that, everyone has their own personal matters."

"Yeah…?"

"Well, I realized that, if you don't want to tell me what really happened to you, then I guess I don't have to persuade you to tell me."

"I see…"

"That's why when you're alone, I'm just a call or text away, and I'll be there right beside you."

"Thanks, Brendon."

_Sorry, if I can't tell you yet my story, Brendon. But please, don't give up on me. Someday, Brendon, I'll be able to tell you my story._

"I wish we can stay like this forever."

"What?" What? Brendon heard me? _Crap, I actually said that out loud?_

"What?" Dammit, I'm asking him back.

Brendon looked at me, really close. I felt a blush at my cheeks.

"Can you repeat those words?"

"W-what words?"

"Never mind those words," he said. I felt a pang in my chest. "I must have hearing things." He chuckled. I laughed too, but just the sake of removing the awkwardness.

"Shall I take you home now?" I looked at my watch. It's 3:49 in the afternoon. Dad isn't at the house yet. I don't want to be alone with the witch.

"Can you just, stay with me for a little longer?" I can't believe I'm saying these words to someone whom I barely even know. Well, he is the vocalist of a hit-band to day; he tried to kill himself just to rebel against his family. That's all I know about him. But I can't deny that I might, care a little bit about this guy.

"Won't your mom will try to find you?" _Who will try to find me? Who's that?_

"I'd doubt that."

"Alright," he said as we went to a nearby park filled with warm grass. We sat there, looking at the sky. Brendon wrapped his arm around me, as if we're a cute couple on our first date. I liked that. I loved that.

_I like him. Brendon Boyd Urie. That's exactly where I liked him. And I actually swore to myself that I'll never attach myself to anyone else again. But, I guess promises are meant to be broken._

_And I was right. They were meant to be broken._

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff-hanger! Hoho~ I hope you guys like this chapter. And about Brendon cutting himself, that isn't true. I just want to add that. I'm weird like that. Please don't forget to review!<strong>


	6. Just Stay Where I Can See You

**Author's Note: Oh yeah, I'm so in the mood to write. :D I was planning not to show/write Brendon's P.O.V. but I think it would be better if I would just show his P.O.V. for once. I hope you guys will like this one! R&R please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Just stay where I can see you<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Brendon's Point of View<strong>

_Haven't I felt this feeling before? The feeling where you saw someone, whom you really don't know, just appeared right in front of your face, and somehow your chest felt a bit different. It felt like a heart attack, but better. Love at first sight, maybe? No way. It's just mere attraction._

As her friend said hi to us, she smiled at us, maybe to try covering her friend up. Her friend immediately walked to Spencer. Wow, this girl is sure obvious. I approached her.

"Hey, I'm Brendon Boyd Urie." Idiot, of course she knows that. She's one of our fans, "I wonder what's the name of this beautiful woman standing right at me." I said as I lifted her face up close to mine's. She blushed. How cute. She must be around 16-18 years old. I'm a paedophile.

_I can't believe you, Brendon. You're actually flirting with someone who's a lot younger than you._

"I'm Sally Anderson. Please call me Sally." Sally, huh.

As I offered her to sit on the couch, with me obliviously flirting her, I asked her certain questions that I've asked any fan girl who had the V.I.P. ticket. How did she discovered us, how old she is (she's actually 17. Crap) and who is the other girl who obviously has a crush on Spence.

"She's the one who introduced me to you guys. I'm actually thankful to her."

"I guess I have to start thanking her from now on."

"Why?"

"Because I was able to meet you, Sally."

_When I have said those words, I knew I mean it. She was the only fan girl whom I actually want to know more about. And I'm serious. There's something about her. And I have to find that out._

* * *

><p>Few hours after the concert, Leslie (Sally's friend AND Spencer's new girlfriend) called Spencer.<p>

"Hello?" Spence said as he picked up the receiver. I listened to their conversation.

_Guys, you have to go to the local hospital. Sally's there. She, uh, committed suicide, I think._

"WHA-? Alright, we'll be there."

_Why? How can she do that? Wait, why am __**I **__worrying __**this **__much?_

We immediately went to the hospital. As Spencer asking where Sally's room is, I went to the hospital's gift shop. I saw a bouquet of flowers, and somehow remind me of Sally. I don't know why, but it just does. I bought the flowers as we went to Sally's room.

_God, let her be okay._

As Leslie let us in, I saw Sally, lying in her hospital bed, her left eye injured. _THAT CAN'T BE SUICIDE, CAN IT BE? _We were literally shocked. Who wouldn't?

I know everyone has their own problems. I just can't imagine the horror that she has been through, so that she can do THAT to herself.

_If I could, I would save her from her nightmare. I would be her superhero. Only my mission right now is to ask and discover what her nightmare is._ _I have to accomplish that mission before saving her._

I tried talking to her. She wouldn't speak. I understand that, I think. I've been through that kind of situation years ago, so I guess I have the right to say that I understand her. But she can't tell me. She won't trust me. And I respect that.

_I shall just take some of your pain, by hugging you. This is the least that I can do for you, Sally._

_Why are you doing this again, Brendon Urie?_

* * *

><p>Sally said I have to stop this; <em>me trying to save her.<em>

_She's right. I have to stop this. What is she to you anyway, Brendon? You're just an icon to her. a vocalist of a band. That's all._

_But I disagreed to my own thoughts. I will change that. I will be her saviour. I won't stop till she can wake up from this horrid nightmare of hers, even though I don't know what it is._

"No, I won't stop Sally."

She said I was stubborn. She was right. And I don't care. I don't act my age.

I honestly don't know where to begin. Where or what shall I do to earn her trust. Maybe if I try to make her do what she loves, maybe, just maybe, we would get closer. Or maybe, just being by her side, we would get closer.

_And let me ask you again; why are you doing this, Brendon?_

_I don't know. But I'll know it. Someday; somehow; somewhere; I know I will able to answer that question._

* * *

><p>While I watched her playing the bass, I've realized something. Anyone has their own reasons, and own stories. If they don't want you to be involved into their story, let them be. The best thing that you can do for them is to be for them. <em>And that's what I'll do for her. I care for her, because maybe, I might love her. No, I take that back. I do love her.<em>

_No, I don't love her. I just enjoy the moments that I'm with her. Every second that I'm with her, it makes my feelings enlightened, even though she does nothing to make me feel like that. I just treasure her presence around me._

_Alright, so I guess I do love her._

_No, rethink this, Brendon. You know you can't trust feelings alone in making decisions. Remember what happened before when you relied to your feelings? Yeah, you've made your heart broke. Don't let that happen to you again._

_Man, the battle between my heart and mind sure is intense._

* * *

><p>"I wish we could stay like this forever."<p>

_What? Did she actually say those words?_

"What?" I was not imagining things, right?

"Can you repeat those words?" I try to come closer to her. She blushed. I almost too, but somehow I didn't.

"W-what words?"

_It's either she's lying, or she is thinking that I'm insane because I was hearing things._

_Sadly, I'll go with the second one._

"Never mind those words." What words; hers or mine? "I must have hearing things."

_No, I was pretty certain I've heard those words, but whether she has said it or not, nothing's going to change anyways._

I let out a laugh just to ease the awkwardness. She did laugh too, but probably she's thinking that I'm insane.

_Not cool, Urie._

* * *

><p>I looked at the sky. I think it's getting a bit late. I offered her to walk her home, because maybe her parents or at least her mom might find her, but she refused. Instead, Sally requested for something I've never imagined – for me to stay with her a bit longer. I liked that.<p>

_You don't like that, Brendon. You love that._

I saw a nearby park, and I've decided to stay there with her. I wrapped my arm around her, but this time, in a really caring way. We look like a young couple.

_This may seem selfish, but Sally, can I be your boyfriend, just for now?_

_Can I look at you, the way Spencer looks at Leslie?_

_Can I be with you, always?_

_Can you just stay where I can see you, for the least?_

_Can you just, give me your full trust onto me?_

_Can I? Can you?_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh wow. I actually had fun typing this one. Although it's hard to put my shoes of someone who is from the opposite sex. Hooray for me, I guess? XD<strong>


	7. I'll Be Your Levy

**Author's note: I wrote this chapter at my school today, because I'm really bored. Cool story, bro. Please R&R! Hope you'll like this one!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – I'll be Your Levy<strong>

"Brendon."

"What is it, Sally?"

"I just thought, maybe, if I could trust you."

Are you out of your mind, Sally? Of course you can trust him. You're the one who doesn't trust anyone.

_You never trusted anyone else._

"Of course you can trust me."

"I know that… It's just that, maybe, I'm not ready to open up to you. I can't trust you yet, Brendon. I'm sorry."

_Why am I like this? I don't like myself._

He placed his hand onto mine. "I understand. But I won't stop until I gain your trust. Or for the least, know your story. But you don't have to rush yourself. Just take your time."

_Why are you so sweet, Brendon?_

I looked at the sky. It's getting darker. _ I looked at my watch; 5:45 pm. _

_How the time did fly this fast just being by his side?_

"It's getting late." Brendon said as he noticed me that I looked at my watch.

"I know." I don't want to go home yet. I'll die if I went home already. I touched my left eye.

_It still hurts._

He touched my hand that holds my eye.

_Can't you just tell what you really mean to me? Your actions are confusing me._

"I'll bring you home." I agreed. Being with Brendon makes me feel that I'm secured. As if I'm being protected by a knight from another kingdom that he serves.

_We are from different kingdoms; different worlds. That's the reality; a painful reality._

_Why haven't I realized this a long time ago? I'm such a fool._

_I'm such a fool that I fell for his actions._

_I fell for his words._

_I fell for his warm presence._

_I fell for Brendon._

I hate to admit it, but I do. He made me feel special, in just few days. He's an awesome guy. And I know we will never be together. We're from different places.

_I can't reach him, even though I'm close with him. I just can't._

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Brendon asked as we walked down our street. I haven't realized that I was spacing out.<p>

"Yeah, I was just thinking about, uh, someone."

_I should have said 'something' not 'someone'!_

"Who are you thinking about, your suitor?"

"No, you idiot, I don't have one."

But if there's one, I'd like it to be you.

_Like that's possible. He'll be my suitor when I'm asleep._

"Then the guy you like?"

_Yeah, and that's you, Brendon. I love you._

I didn't answer, because that's how honest I am. As for now, I guess.

"Silence means yes."

"So what if I do? What are you going to do?"

"I'll get jealous."

I didn't notice that we're now at my house. Wait, what did he said?

_Was I hearing things?_

"Why would you be jealous?"

_Why?_

"He's getting your attention mine."

I laughed. Honestly, I'm a bit glad that he'll get jealous, but I was expecting a bit more from his answer. But that's just me. I know he'll never look at me as any boy would look at their girl. I would never be Brendon's girl.

_No way. And I don't stand a chance._

"Call me when you need me, okay? I'll be there for you in a flash."

"Okay, I'll remember that. Goodbye Brendon."

_I'll call you when I need you. __I can't put all of my burdens to you. You can't be my levy._

* * *

><p>As I opened the door, I saw my personal Devil, standing and staring at me. <em>Death is staring at me. <em>Good thing though, my dad was there. Looks like I can escape death today.

"Sorry if I came home late. Leslie and I hang out after I came out from the hospital."

"It's alright, Sally." This witch sure does know how to act like a mother, when there's her husband.

_She really deserves an award for being the best mother in the entire world._

"I need to go to work now." Dad said to 'mom'. It's 10 in the evening, and I'm actually packing clothes, to, well, escape.

_I feel like a prisoner in my own home. I shall escape to my jail. I'm leaving my warden. I feel so abused, which is I really am._

* * *

><p>It's 2:39 in the morning. I'm assuming the witch is now asleep, and I can escape. I can't call Leslie for me to help me, because the witch knows her.<p>

_Maybe I should call Brendon._

_No. I shall only be a burden to him. I can't drag him into this._

I grabbed my phone and my backpack which consists of my clothes and my lifetime savings which amounts up to $70,000 in doing summer jobs. I knew summer jobs will be worth it.

As I went out of my room, I was startled to see a familiar, yet unfriendly figure.

"And where do you think you're going." Crap.

_This time, I'm dead._

_But I will fight back now._

I didn't answer her, but I immediately grabbed a bottle of beer right next to me, and run. She chased me too, but I threw the bottle right at her. She was knocked out. I never looked back. That attack can slow her down alright, but she can catch up to me if I don't run fast now.

_I need to call someone._

* * *

><p><em>Leslie, pick up your phone.<em>

I can't get Leslie to pick her phone up. Dammit, you're a bit useless, Leslie.

_I have no other choice._

_Brendon._

_Please, I need you right now. Let me be selfish, for the last time, Brendon._

_Please._

"Hello?" Thank God. "Sally? What's wrong? You're losing your breath."

"Brendon, p-please," uh, I have to breathe, "m-meet m-me at the," breathe, "p-park." I shouldn't stop running, but I have to. "P-please, b-be t-there, quickly." I hung up, and ran to the park.

As I've arrive the park, my legs gave up from running almost a kilometre, with just a tiny break. If it wasn't this bag full of clothes and more 'important' stuff, I could have gone farther. I lay down at the sand box, helplessly, cried.

* * *

><p><em>You said you're never going to leave me. You said everything will be okay. But it isn't, mom. Why'd you have to leave? You're my real mom. I didn't care if you were not the one who released me from this horrid world; you were the exact definition of mom to me. Why do you have to leave me with my 'mother'? Why do you have to die? Why did I have to meet her?<em>

_Why did you break your promise?_

* * *

><p>I didn't know what hurts; that my left eye wants to cry but it really hurts or, my legs are also crying of pain, or the fact that all of my emotional pains were being gathered in one place.<p>

_Whatever it is, it doesn't change the reality that I feel like I'm dying._

"Brendon, save me." That's the only thing that I can mutter.

_Brendon's not like my mom, right? He won't break his promise, wouldn't he?_

_Since I've start trusting him right now, he wouldn't throw it away, right?_

_He's a trustworthy person, right?_

_I'm not wishing something from a shooting star that's a fantasy; but this is the fact, right?_

"BRENDON BOYD URIE! DAMMIT, I NEED YOU NOW!" My floodgates have opened again.

"YOU'RE WORTH MY TRUST, RIGHT? YOU'VE ALWAYS WANTED THIS, RIGHT? I WASN'T DREAMING, RIGHT? YOU'VE CARED FOR ME, DIDN'T YOU? Or was it all a hallucination, huh, Brendon?"

"DAMMIT SALLY, WHY ARE YOU DOUBTING ME?"

I turn around my back, and saw an exhausted creature right in front of me.

IT WAS BRENDON BOYD URIE. I wanted to run to him, but my legs are numb.

"Dammit, why am I so impatient?"

Brendon threw his arms around me. I did the same. We've hugged each other tightly.

_I won't let him go. He's mine. Call me selfish, but he's only mine tonight._

"I'm here now, Sally. I am worth of your trust. I'll prove to you that I am. I've always wanted this to happen. You weren't dreaming. I've cared for you, much more than myself. And all of those were not your hallucinations. Listen to me Sally. I can be your levy. I'll carry all of your burdens at my back. I don't care what the people will say to me, but Sally," he let go of me, "listen carefully, and look into my eyes."

I am listening, and looking at your soul, Brendon.

"I haven't done this to anyone, not any to my family members," as he tries to clear his throat, he grabbed my shoulders, "Sally Anderson."

"W-what is it?"

"Sally Anderson, I-"he paused. Cleared his throat, and speaks again.

"This might sound unbelievable, but, I love you, Sally Anderson."

_And this time, I know, I can tell that he does. That he really does, and not a product of my imagination or expectation._

_Brendon loved me back._

"I love you too, Brendon."

All of my pain suddenly wiped away as he pressed his lips onto mine.

_Hey moon, don't you go down._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm happy. I wish I was Sally. This isn't the ending, Sally's story is really long, so you better watch out for that.<strong>


	8. I'm Taking Every Chance I've Got

**Author's note: I seriously loved the last chapter of this series. And with no further a due, here's the chapter 8.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – I'm taking every chance I've got.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Seriously, you have a girlfriend whom you don't even know her story." I said to my new boyfriend, Brendon, as he gave me a piggyback ride.<p>

_He's my levy now, anyways._

_I love him._

"Don't worry; I know she'll tell her story once we've reached my house." He winked at me.

"There's one thing that you should know about her; she's been saving her purity for the sake of her marriage." I showed him my purity ring. Even though its dark at this street we're walking to, I can clearly see his red face.

"Sorry. I should have respected you more."

I kissed his head. "I'm not like your other ex-girlfriends, Brendon. Keep that in your mind."

"Yes ma'am. You're actually amazing."

"I'm amazing? Don't be silly."

"You are amazing. You still have the respect to yourself."

"Does it make you fall for me harder?"

"I'm not going to lie, it does."

We laughed as he continued to carry me to his home.

_Can you just continue to walk and carry me at your back endlessly? _

_I don't care if we get lost; I'll die if I ever got lost in your arms._

* * *

><p>"So technically, my mom that I've knew for 12 years of my life wasn't my mom. She admitted that to me when she was lying at her hospital bed."<p>

I'm going to cry. Not again. But Brendon held my hand, which made me feel more at ease.

"For the 12 year old me, I didn't understood that. I don't want to. But mom explained it to me. My biological mom and my dad slept together from a one-night stand. She can't accept me, that's why when my mom and dad got married, she gave me to my mom. At first she can't accept me, but she was an angel, Brendon. She kept me, cared for me, and loved me. Until cancer met my mom and destroyed our life; especially mine. I knew everything about myself. She promised me that she'll never leave me, but she did. Which the 'mom' that I now knew, came back to my dad's life, claiming that she wants me back."

Brendon must have noticed me quivering. He embraced me.

"Can you still talk about this? You know we can continue to do this tomorrow."

"No, I have to, Brendon, so that you can understand me. That's what you want, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"I'm not forcing myself, Brendon." I smiled at him. He's really sweet. "I want you to know my story. Trust me, I'll be okay."

He smiled. He kissed my cheek. I blushed.

"Now as I was saying…"

I told him _everything_.

_How that witch fooled my dad._

_How she fooled me._

_How her façade slowly faded in front of me, but not at my dad._

_How she hated me for her whole life._

_How she never really loved dad._

_How she changed my whole perspective of life._

_How she __hit__ me not only physically, but also verbally and emotionally._

_How she can turn the other people's heads._

_How I can hate her this much._

_And she showed me that everyone isn't worth your trust._

Oddly enough, that last one, I might thank her for that.

* * *

><p>"I never knew you've gone through on so much pain like this."<p>

Brendon held my hand tighter as I try to tell him my own horror movie. "Thank you, Sally."

"You're thanking me for what? I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did. After all you've been through; you have managed to trust me. It's an honour for me."

I smiled. My heart felt warm.

"I won't waste your trust on me. I promise."

Whenever I hear someone say "I promise," I can't help but to doubt someone, whoever that person may be.

But, Brendon's different. He's someone that I could trust. He is someone whom I can rely on.

_I know he is, but why does my ego says that he isn't?_

* * *

><p>"What are you going to do now?" Brendon's serious.<p>

"I don't know. Maybe I'll run, just to escape her. I'm not going to stop running till she gives up on me."

_I can't drag him into this. This is my own problem, my own life. He's just a part of it._

"I may be tired from running away from her, but I know it will be worth it. And I don't want you chasing me too, Brendon."

_I have you already. But I can't use you._

"Be with me. Stay with me."

"I can't, Brendon. I can't drag you in this mess."

"But I've dragged myself already." He came closer. "And you can't pull me out."

"Brendon…"

"Please." He held me closer to his face. I'm blushing.

_He makes my heart beat faster, how many times he does the same things._

_He never fails me._

"I can't be selfish and idiotic, Brendon." I removed his hands on my shoulders.

_I can't be._

"Then let me be the selfish and idiotic one, Sally. I don't care if I'll get hurt or whatever, but just by being with your side and helping you, I'd be happy. I'm going to take every chance I've got, just to help you."

He pressed his lips onto mine once again.

_Sweet dreams, my love._

* * *

><p>As I woke up, I saw Brendon's sleeping face right in front of me.<p>

_He's so cute when he snores._

_He's so beautiful._

_He's too good to be real._

_This reality is too good to be real. Brendon and I are together now? _

_I am not dreaming._

"Sally… I really… love you… let me… be with… you…"

_How cute._

"Wake up, Sleepy head." I poked his head. I don't know how to wake up a person. I really don't.

"Breeeeendooon,"I give up.

I slowly removed his hand at my waist. I'm trying not to wake him up.

_I'm not going to wake him up, please._

I've succeeded from escaping from his arms. He still snores so loudly.

I went to the kitchen, just to see if there's anything in there.

_Cereal, fruits, more instant stuff; does this guy even eat real food?_

I picked up an apple. I found a sticky note beside the sink. _How does this guy manage his things?_

I looked at him. He looks so peaceful.

_But I can't be selfish. It will be better if we drift apart, especially now. _

I wrote at the note. I placed it on the fridge, and took my things. _I have to leave._

_I have to face the world on my own._

_I have to be mature. We have to be mature._

* * *

><p>"Leslie? Can you pick me up at the place that I have texted to you? I have to tell you something there. And make sure Spencer isn't with you. And keep this as a secret to everyone."<p>

_I love you, Brendon. I really do._

_But I can't be with you for now._

_I have to fix my life, for you and me. I hope you'll understand me._


	9. Praying for Love, Paying in Naivety

**Author's note: Oh my. The last chapter sucked for me. I really apologize for that. _ I really need to fix this. =_= I shall do better this time!**

**From this chapter, (until I indicate it) I will write Brendon's P.O.V. Cheers? **

**No Sally's P.O.V. for now. :D**

**And now, I am done talking. I'm hoping that this chapter won't suck as the last one. *fingers crossed***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – Praying for Love, Paying in Naivety<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Brendon.<em>

_If you're reading this, I'm assuming that you have woken up from your deep slumber, and you are now looking for me. Congratulations, I am now nowhere to be found. Would you like a cookie?_

_I am a selfish, idiotic and immature person who thinks the situation of others first before mine. You can't change that, Brendon. I'm born like that; or at least, I am raised up like that._

_I love you, I really do. That's why when you have said that you also love me, my heart can't stand the happiness. So happy, that it clouded my mind. I didn't think things through. I became selfish, even though it is natural to me, but I can't let that happen. You will be in danger, and I can't accept that. You mean so much to me. That's why I am detaching myself to you, even though it hurts. But I have to. We have to._

_I have trusted you in keeping my secrets. I told you everything about me last night._

_I was idiotic last night. I should have not told you those things, not because I don't trust you, but because we will part. We will go on separate ways. It might sound hard, but we will._

_I hope you understand me, Brendon. Please, let me fix these things that I have been carrying. I won't accept your help, because this is something I have to do by my own._

_I will go back to you, Brendon, if things are all okay._

_I will Brendon._

_I seldom make promises, because I think they were made to be broken. But I will make one to you, and I won't let it break. Wait for me, because I will fix the things that keep us apart, and when I'm done, I will come back to you. Please, let your arms be available when I came back to you._

_That is all I ask to you._

_-Sally_

_P.S. The only help that I can accept from you are your prayers and hope that I can make through this._

_**This is a bad dream, right?**_

I can't believe that these words are written right in front of my mirror by a dozen of sticky notes. I read it, and I don't want to believe it.

_This is not happening._

_If you're a selfish person Sally, then I am a stubborn one._

_I am going to chase you._

_I will find you._

I ran outside, trying to find her. I have contacted Leslie, but she said she doesn't know where she is. I have contacted Spence too.

Nobody knows where she is.

* * *

><p>"Dude, so you're telling me, Sally left you after you told that you love her?" Spencer is the only person I can go to now. He is the best drinking partner, anyways.<p>

"We love each other."

"But it still doesn't change the fact that she left you."

"But she left me, because she just wants to fix things, for the sake of our relationship!"

"Alright," he drinks another shot, "what are you going to do now? Let her be?"

"I don't know man. She made her choice, but I won't let something bad happen to her. Dammit, if she gets worse because I let her go, I am not going to forgive myself."

"But nobody knows where she is! Even Leslie doesn't know."

_Even Leslie doesn't know? I doubt that._

"I don't think so, Spence. I doubt that Leslie doesn't know." I took another shot. "Can you do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Persuade Leslie. I'm sure she knows something."

"And if she doesn't, Bren? I am not going to take the risk of destroying our relationship, Brendon."

"If she doesn't then she doesn't. Please, Spencer. I am _hopeless _in finding Sally. I need her. She needs me too, even though she doesn't know. I love her."

"I don't know about her situation," he looked at my eyes, "but I can see that you need her, and so she does. I will try my best."

_Thank you, Spencer James Smith._

_Thank you._

* * *

><p>Spencer got really drunk today, that's why I accompanied him to his house. As I try to go to the places that Sally could have gone, I found a church.<p>

I haven't gone inside one ever since my parents disowned me. I almost quiver when I stepped inside.

_Hey, my old friend._

I heard a familiar song that's playing.

_But it's better if you do._

"_And isn't this exactly where you'd like me__  
><em>_I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know__  
><em>_Praying for love in a lap dance…"_

"…and paying in naivety." I suddenly mumbled at myself.

_I miss this song._

I can't help myself from singing, but I have to keep quiet so that she won't stop playing.

_She even sing great, for a girl; and for this song._

_In fact, her voice sounds familiar; too familiar._

…_Sally? No way. She can't play the piano this good, can't she?_

"_But, but I'm afraid that I__  
><em>_Well, I may have faked it__, __  
><em>_and I wouldn't be caught dead in this place!"_

I try to walk closely, not to distract her.

_Praying for love, and paying in naivety._

A familiar figure suddenly stopped playing.

_Crap, she might notice me._

"Uh, sorry, I'm just amazed for your, playing."

_This not the time to stutter, Brendon; act like a 24 year old just for once!_

"B-Brendon…?"

No way.

_I was right…_

"Sally…."

And before I know it, she rushed outside the church corridor.

* * *

><p><em>She sure runs fast.<em>

"Wait, Sally!"

"Dammit, why are you here?" I'm chasing her.

_I won't let you get away._

"I should be the one who's asking that! Why are you running away from me?"

"I have to, Brendon! If you try to get near from me, you'll be in trouble!"

"SCREW THAT!" I said as I chase her up to unfamiliar woods. "I'D RATHER DIE BRUTALLY THAN LETTING YOU GET HURT BY YOUR MOM!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, BRENDON!" She's really fast. I won't stop. _My legs feel so heavy. _"I CAN'T FORGIVE MYSELF IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU! I CAN'T LET AN INNOCENT PERSON LIKE YOU BE INVOVLED IN THIS KIND OF MESS!"

"I AM ALREADY INVOVLED, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" My voice is shaking. She's slowing down. We're both tired. "Look Sally, both of us is already tired of running. So please, just come back!"

"This is my own problem, Brendon – AH!" She tripped over a rock. My legs suddenly went faster as I caught her. She's crying.

"Just seeing your face like that, Sally; I can't already forgive myself."

_She's hurt; physically and emotionally. So am I._

"Then, let me go."

* * *

><p><em>Those four words are the words that I am praying that I don't want to hear from her lips.<em>

_It sounds painful._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, cliff hanger! I love my role as an author. :D I hope that didn't suck as much as the last chapter. =-=' R&amp;R!<strong>


	10. Oh Memories, Where You'd Go?

**Author's note: I feel sorry for Brendon. I really get too attached to my own characters. That's just normal, right? It's not? Never mind.**

**I based this chapter from Mayday Parade's songs: Call me Hopeless, but not Romantic and Oh Well Oh Well. And of course, Panic's song: Memories. You can listen to those songs while reading this; it gave me the idea of how the chapter will be like. :D Those songs are awesome. \m/ And I hope this chapter too. _ *fingers crossed***

**Here's chapter 10. Brendon's Point of View**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – Oh, memories, where'd you go?<strong>

"You're kidding me; you don't mean that."

_Those words can't be true. This is just all a nightmare, right?_

"What if I do? What are you going to do? Persuade me?"

I saw a tear fell from her right eye; the eye which enables her to see the world.

_You don't want this to happen, Sally._

"…Be honest for yourself; just for once Sally." I held her hand tightly.

_It hurts, Sally. Can't you feel it?_

"I am being honest, Brendon! This is what I want!"

_You hypocrite; you don't want this._

"You've never been honest for once; not even for yourself! And this is what you want?" I let her go. I stood up. _I have to stand up for once. _"Say that to me without crying!"

_This pain that I'm feeling right now is really heavy. I've been through much heartache before, but somehow, this tops it all._

She wiped her tears; stared at me, with a straight face. _No emotions._

"I don't need you, Brendon. Let me go. You deserve someone better."

_Faker, you need me!_

"This is what you want? Fine then; I'll let it be your way."

_Even though it hurts for me to say those words, I will say it._

"I'm letting you go now; and if you actually realize that we're better when we are together, I can't promise that I'm still for you."

_If you can lie, then I can too._

Sally stood up, picked up her things and left me, alone. I cried once I can't see her presence.

"Why does it have to be this way? Why did I let it all slip away…?"

_Why can't I fight for you?_

* * *

><p>I think the last time I've cried myself to sleep is when I was 17.<p>

_Wow, I didn't know she would hurt like this so much._

_I didn't know she would be this important to me._

_It never crossed my mind._

_I have never imagined that._

_I wish this is all a dream; a bad dream._

_But it isn't; how many times I've tried to wake myself, these things wouldn't disappear._

_Because I was always awake; I was just blind, and idiotic._

* * *

><p>"Brendon?"<p>

I tried to drag myself to my front door. _I don't smell alcohol, right? What day is it?_

_It's been 3 weeks ever since, huh…_

_It seems like it's just happened yesterday._

"Who is it?"

"Uh, it's me, Leslie."

_Leslie? No way._

I immediately got up my couch, wore my glasses and opened the door.

"Leslie. What brings you here?"

"I heard about you and Sally."

_Oh. _

"And I think it is appropriate for me to tell to you what she is up to; because she's going to take every risk that she can take for her 'freedom'."

"You must know that Sally and I are officially over; why would I want to know this?" I almost slammed the door at her face, but she blocked it with her foot.

"YOU are a part of her plan, Brendon; whether both of you are dating or not. Let me in."

She got my curiosity, that's why I let her in.

"Don't you have school today?"

"I'm being home-schooled starting today, that's why I have a lot of time in my hands. Sally should also be home-schooled today, except she actually went on her way to freedom."

"Don't say that name. It feels like Hell whenever I think about her. Just hearing her name makes me want to kill myself."

"Brendon, I know it hurts for you, but you got to know; Sally's doing this for you. You do not know what her mom can do to you once she found out that you had a relationship with Sally. Trust Sally, Brendon, please."

_You have got to be kidding me. Trust Sally? I don't even think she had ever trusted me in the first place._

"You don't know what you're saying, Leslie."

"You don't understand what's happening to Sally!"

"Like Hell I would like to know." I stood up. "I have enough of this conversation Leslie; if you don't have anything else to say, you can leave now."

"I won't leave until you listen to me."

"Give me a good reason why I should."

Leslie suddenly stood up. "Dammit, Brendon, I don't get why Sally still cares for you, when you clearly don't deserve her!"

_What?_

I stood there in awe. _Sally still cares? _

"Listen to me, Brendon freaking Boyd Urie," I'm still at awe as she comes closer to me like my mom, "Sally still cares, she still loves you, despite the things she has said to you. Even though 3 weeks has only passed, she still in danger; she can't truly escape. Her mom always catches her, she still being chased by her own nightmare. I have been trying not to tell this to Spence, because I know he will tell this to you. But after seeing Sally's condition right now, I can't help myself. She needs you, Brendon."

_This is the good time to be bitter, but a part of me still wants her; despite all._

"Even though she doesn't admit it, she still needs you, Brendon."

_I can't believe my ears._

"…How is Sally; her arm, legs, everything; how is she?"

Leslie didn't answer me. "I'm taking care of her; but her mom always finds out. Her mom even did this to… me…" She slowly pulled her right sleeve up.

"Wha-?" I saw three deep slashes at her arm. "What the heck? Do your parents know about this? Does Spencer know about everything? How the heck happened?"

_Just by seeing Leslie's current situation, I think I want to murder Sally's mom._

_I rather be dead, than see Sally dead by her._

* * *

><p><strong>I seriously do not know what just happened at this chapter. o_O I'm so weird. XD R&amp;R!<strong>


	11. Nearly Witches

**Author's note: I just published 2 chapters in a day (which were written by the same day as well)! I'm getting productive… at writing fan fictions. Fan fictions school work. Yup, that's me.**

**I want to publish this one today as well. (I'm hoping!) If I got to publish this today, I'll have a new record. :D**

**This is chapter 11 guys! R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – Nearly Witches<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Brendon's Point of View<strong>

"Everything went so fast. The first thing I know, I was trying to ease Sally's pain by taking care of her bruises; but then, the Devil won't stop until she can find Sally. This time; I fought back; with Spencer."

_Spencer… Leslie…_

_Sally…_

_Is this why you don't want me to get involved? You don't want me to get hurt?_

_Screw that._

"Spence and I try to hold her down by throwing everything that we can see at Spence's basement; but of course, not trying to hit her too hard."

"Where the heck is Sally's dad?"

"He went to a freaking business trip; good timing isn't it? He will be like, gone for 5 months; and by the time he will come back, we're all dead meat by that manipulative witch."

"What the hell? Now, what happened to you guys?"

"As I was saying, we thought we've hold her down; but it was too soon. She suddenly threw a bottle at Spence, which hit him at his head. Well, me being the protective girlfriend, I attacked her suddenly by a stick, but she grabbed my hand which holds my hand, and suddenly scratches my hand."

"A living monster; she needs to die."

_I never thought she would be that kind of person. Not that kind of monster._

"As for Sally, she can't stand seeing us like that. So when she saw us bleeding, she suddenly shouted, 'I am here, you bitch!' and trust me, that's the first time I've heard her said 'bitch'."

_She's not only a bitch. She's much worse than that._

I clenched my fists as I hear these.

_I regret that I ever let her go._

"Sally's all like, "come at me" and all. She was ready to face her worst nightmare; her worst enemy."

"And I need to be there as her back-up." I stand up. "I have to save her."

"Look, Brendon, everyone wants to do that. But trust me, after that encounter; we didn't know where the witch took her. I'm sorry Brendon," she said as she hugged me, "if I have just told you the truth where she was, when she left you, maybe the both of you would be happy. Spencer wouldn't be this damaged; you wouldn't be _this _damaged. I'm so sorry, Brendon."

I patted her back and said, "What you have done is just right. We can't control what Sally mom can do to us; you don't have to blame yourself. And besides, I think Sally is happier that I wasn't involved in this, and I think either way, our relationship can't be saved."

_It may hurt when I've said that, but that's the inevitable truth. I can't save our relationship; it just lasted for a few hours!_

_But, you don't need a relationship just to show your love for each other._

_That's what we are doing all this time; we were trying to protect each other; because we love each other._

"Even though our relationship can't be saved, I will try to save her, no matter what.

Where do you think the witch has kidnapped my princess?"

_I will save you, whether you like it or not._

_I will be your knight in shining armour; despite everything._

* * *

><p><strong>Sally's Point of View<strong>

"Let me go."

_Those were the words I wish I never let out of my lips; it was wrong for me to think that he would fight for me endlessly; I took him for granted. And I deserved it._

"…Be honest for yourself; just for once, Sally." His hand gripped my hand much tighter.

_I can't be honest for myself. The only time I've been honest for me was the day that you said that you love me. That's the first, and last time that I can be honest._

_My heart hurts; does yours?_

"I am being honest, Brendon!"

_No, silly Sally; you weren't._

_But you want honesty, Brendon? Fine, I'll give it to you._

"This is what I want!"

_Now, I am honest._

_He doesn't believe me._

_I don't believe in myself as well. I guess it's just normal._

"I don't need you, Brendon. Let me go. You deserve someone better."

_And it's not me. It will never be me._

_I'll just hurt you_.

"Fine then; I'll let it be your way."

_I knew it; he will get tired of fighting for me; he didn't mean the words he said._

_He's just everyone else; breaking promises to me as if I don't mean anything._

"And if you actually realize that we're better when we're better when we are together, I can't promise that I'm still for you."

I straightened my face, trying not to cry. I'm not going to cry; not in front of him.

_It's not like I want you to promise something that I know that it would not last._

_I have gone through much deeper pain than this._

I went on my way, without looking at him for the last time.

_What's the purpose of looking at him if I know what I'll see?_

I didn't cry in front of him; _I just cried, not him knowing that I did._

* * *

><p>As I stare at the broken mirror in front of me, I asked myself.<p>

"_Why are you still alive? Why are you still breathing?"_

_I don't know._

"_You know you could have died on that last fight against death. Why are you still trying to keep yourself alive?"_

_I don't know._

"_Are you actually thinking that maybe, someone would try to save you, Sally Anderson? You must be out of your mind. And who do you think will save you; Brendon Urie? Would he still care?"_

_I. Don't. Know._

_And I don't want to know._

_I'm always afraid. I've never been strong; even at his arms._

_I can't be strong._

_It's over._

_No, it's always been over, ever since this has happened._

I stared at my broken reflection. No, this is me; broken and useless; just like what the witch said.

_Why am I even alive?_

_I can't save myself, and I won't even try._

"You're still alive? You sure are strong."

"Just think that this is a gift for you from me; you could still beat me up while I'm breathing. It wouldn't be fun to beat me up when I'm dead, right?"

"You piece of crap!"

She punched me in the stomach. I was tied up; literally and figuratively. I couched up blood, but felt nothing.

_I feel nothing._

_I must be immune._

"Scream, dammit!"

She punched me again. I didn't even react at her punch.

_I feel nothing._

"Just kill me already. That's what you want in the first place; to torture me until I'm dead. Well, I don't feel anything now; so just kill me."

"You sure are clever; but just this time. I won't kill you. I want to see you suffer long enough that I can't walk on my own. And when that time comes, I'll kill you. I can't die first."

I laughed at her, and then coughed blood.

"You sure are funny for your age."

_I'm not wishing for someone to save me; I just want to die._

_I don't want to live anymore._

_I'll just experience pain in any way; but when I'm dead, everything is gone._

_I want that._

"I'll see you in Hell."

"We are in Hell already."

_I am in Hell; and you are the Devil._

* * *

><p><strong>Uh, I failed to finish this chapter yesterday. But hey, good news! My sem break has just began, which means more chapter updates! Oh yeah! :D<strong>

**I'm also planning to make a one-shot about Spencer and Leslie, but I might publish that after I finish this story; which I don't know when. The end isn't here yet for Sally and Brendon. :D**

**Thanks guys for reading! :3**


	12. Everything Goes According to Plan

**Author's note: I have nothing to say.**

**Oh and, another double update! Yeah!**

**Here's Chapter 12.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – Everything goes according to plan.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sally's Point of View<strong>

Just seeing my own dry blood at the floor; I know this is the end.

_Maybe sooner or later, but I know it is._

I try to sleep; not because I'm tired; _I am tired from all of these; _but I am thinking that maybe, _just maybe, _I won't wake up anymore.

_This is no nightmare; this is the reality._

_Isn't it ironic when my eye is actually healed, but my soul isn't?_

I close my eyes.

_Just let me die._

* * *

><p><strong>Brendon's Point of View<strong>

"You think Sally and the witch is there?"

"Pretty much; Sally did said something to me that the witch bought a real estate there before the witch caught her investigating."

"Sally might be there; let's go; she might kill my princess."

_And I don't want that; I won't let that happen._

"IS CALIFORNIA THIS COLD?"

Leslie, it's almost November. What do you expect?

I just sighed at her. The weather is not THAT cold for her to shout like that.

"That's the house, right?"

I pointed a creepy-looking house across the street.

_Anyone would think that a witch might live in that._

"I'm getting in there."

"No, Brendon, stop." Spencer stopped me.

"Why? Sally is in danger, Spence! I GOT to save her!"

"But what if we've been attacked by her; that can't save Sally, right? We need a plan."

"Like we could trick that witch; I have to go!"

"No, Brendon; Spencer's right." Leslie defended Spence. I calmed myself.

"Alright; what's your plan?"

And even though I hate to admit it, this plan could work.

* * *

><p><strong>Sally's Point of View<strong>

_I can't sleep._

_I can feel the pain._

_I can't relax._

_I can feel my heavy heart._

_I thought I'm numb._

_I guess I was wrong again._

I coughed blood again. If I were going to die today that's because of massive blood loss. And I'm okay with that; _it's not like my body is alive._

_My definition of alive right now is being happy and joyful and more._

_I'm already dead long time ago._

_Every part of me is dead; until I met Brendon._

_Once again in a long time, I was alive again._

_But what I didn't know that he would be the one to kill me again._

_But I don't blame him; I made him do that to myself._

_And I regretted it._

_I want to live, laugh and love; with Brendon; with Leslie; with Spencer._

_But that's just not possible._

_I am already dead in their hearts._

_I made them suffer._

_I made them put in this situation which I promised myself that I wouldn't let them._

_Promises are meant to be broken._

"… I don't want to die yet… I can't… die yet…"

_I try to pull myself altogether; but somehow; I can't make myself restore._

"… I have… no escape… from death…"

_I hate to admit it, but I really don't._

_Death; you won. Get your prize; me._

"… Save me… Bren…don…"

My surroundings are getting darker.

_This must be it; death._

I heard a clicking sound.

_Hello death. Goodbye world._

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" the Devil walked towards me, lifting my heavy head, "how are you, my child?"<p>

"Don't call me… your child… I am not… a daughter… of a… wicked witch…"

She dropped my head, and kicked me at my stomach. I groaned.

"Guess what? You ARE my daughter."

"You've… never… been… a mother… to me…"

She picked me up, and threw me into a corner. I screamed in pain; in horror.

"Looks like you've gained your sense of touch; I'm going to have so much fun."

As I welcome my destiny, a familiar figure opened the door; he was shining.

"STOP THAT!"

_Spencer…?_

My vision was already blurry, so I can't really see; adding the fact that it became so bright with that door open. His voice was the only thing that helped me realize who he is.

_Spencer; you don't have to do this._

_You're facing death!_

"And I thought Leslie was only your friend, Sally."

"Leslie… isn't… just… my only… friend…"

My body gave up; I can't speak.

She stormed towards Spencer. He has something on his hand.

_I'm guessing a baseball bat?_

_Nice choice of weapon Spence; really nice._

"You're that Spencer; the drummer of a trashy band named Panic at the Disco, right? You sure have a nerve to show up – "

As she tried to hit Spencer with a glass bottle, Spence already hit her really hard at her knees, which causes her to lose balance. Spence got a shattered glass and let go of the strings which separates me from freedom. He carried me towards upstairs of the house.

"Where… are you…"

"Shut up and trust me, Sally. You're not alone at this fight."

I kept my mouth shut.

Spencer brought me at the rooftop, which I saw Leslie waiting for us.

_You guys really don't have to do this._

"You're now safe Sally." Leslie said as she hugged me not too tight. I tried to smile, but even smiling hurts right now.

"Good thing we came already; if we didn't you might be dead." Spencer said as he tried to catch his breath.

"…thanks guys…"

"Stop talking; we're going to rush you to the hospital; once we get the Devil away from here."

I just nodded.

_I love you guys. You don't know how much I appreciate you._

As Leslie try to ease my pain, the Devil came up. She was pointing a gun at us.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE FROM ME THAT EASILY? WELL, NOW YOU HAVE TO FACE YOUR ENDING; YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS!"

"IF I WERE YOU; I WON'T DO THAT!"

_Am I hearing things? Was that Brendon's voice?_

_No way. After all I have done to him?_

_After I left him with an unreasonable excuse?_

_After I told him to leave me alone?_

_After I told him to let me go?_

_After I broke his heart?_

_I must be dreaming._

"I can't believe you, Sarah."

_D-dad…? I am dreaming; except it sounds so real._

"G-George… this… all of this is a big misunderstanding, George!"

"AFTER ME SEEING MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT; DO YOU THINK I CAN BELIEVE YOU? I trusted and loved you, Sarah!"

_My ears are burning._

"George…"

She broke down before the man she 'loved'. The police came to control the situation.

"I don't know you, Sarah. You're a Demon."

Dad rushed to me.

"I'm sorry, Sally; for being blind all these years. I should have listened to you. I'm so sorry."

I smiled at him, "… it's all okay now…"

The police pointed guns at the witch, warning her not to move. She dropped her weapon; or that so we taught.

She suddenly fired at a police, hitting at his leg. The other policemen shot her, and thus, killing her.

"SARAH!" My dad screamed. I can't imagine how much pain he's bearing right now.

_He found out the woman he loved was trying to kill the second most important person to him after all these years._

_He found out that not only his daughter; but also the people involved to his daughter._

_And now the woman he loved is now dead._

I can see clearly that my dad is crying.

_And now, my mind is getting darker._

"Sally!"

And before I know it, my life could be over.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter sure is long. Oh~ I regret nothing! XD<strong>

**I sure do have a dark mind, do I? I also have dark feelings; and now I wonder why I have friends. XD**

**Hey, I am nice to them!**

**I'm done talking. Sorry for that, folks.**


	13. Give me a Sign, I want to Believe

**Author's note: I shall be gone at November 4-5 (that's November 3-4 for you guys at the USA and the same time zones as them), I am going somewhere. On a trip; maybe; I really don't know. I can't touch my computer on those days. Bummer; but I shall try to write on those days; but unable to publish it. D:**

**Here's the next chapter; let me know if it sucks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – Give me a sign, I want to believe<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Brendon's Point of View<strong>

_At last, the enemy has been defeated forever. She can't come back anymore; everything's alright._

_That's what I thought._

"SALLY!" Leslie cried as she tries to wake her up.

"Oh no… get her to the hospital, quickly!"

_Is this really happening?_

_Sally, don't give up yet; don't lose hope!_

* * *

><p>"The doctors said if we didn't bring Sally sooner, she could be dead right now." Sally's dad said to us as he tries to stay calm for us.<p>

Sally's in critical situation; her ribs are broken, and she's internal bleeding.

_Yet, she's still alive; she's being strong for us._

_But not for me; she being strong for herself and the people she loves; excluding me._

_Why am I here?_

"You're Brendon Urie, right?" Sally's dad said as he tapped me on the shoulder.

"Uh, yes sir. I'm pleased to meet you. Sorry if I didn't properly introduce to you sooner."

"Oh no, it's okay; since you are there, trying to save Sally; that's enough for me," he said as he placed himself right next to me, "and I have to thank you for that."

"Oh, please don't thank me; thank Leslie and Spencer for persuading me into this."

_I'm getting nervous; I have to make a good impression at him; he's Sally dad!_

"But you saved Sally a few times; something I haven't done to my daughter."

I gave him a comforting tap.

"How old are you again?"

"Biologically; I'm 24; mentally; a teenager."

He smiled at me, "you know I could see in your eyes how you look at my daughter; she's important to you. You love her, don't you young man?"

_Why does fathers have this weird power of reading other person's feelings for their children?_

"Yeah; I really do. She made me realize something I haven't."

"You're a fine man; you have my permission to, well, date her; I guess?" Wow, he's being awkward; _but I have his permission now. I'm so happy._

_Now I have to ask Sally's permission._

"Just make sure that you don't break her heart; or I'll break you and your career; you do not know what I can do."

"Y-yes sir; I won't do that to your daughter!"

_Wow, I love this guy._

"Let me ask you a question again, Brendon."

"Anything, sir; what is it?"

"What date is it today?"

"Uh, October 29, I think. Why did you ask?"

"You don't know? Tomorrow is Sally's 18th birthday."

WHAT.

"I was planning for her to have a party, but I think that's impossible now…" He said as he looks at Sally at the window.

_She's going to be 18 at her hospital bed._

_I feel sad for her._

_She's gone through many things._

"Let's just hope that she will be okay; that's the best gift we could give to her; our support and love."

"I really don't regret I picked you for Sally; you're a great man."

And if you could see me on that moment, I blushed.

"Thank you sir, you are too kind."

"I'm just being honest."

I smiled at him; he smiled back.

_I guess this is the feeling of everything is alright; except, it's not._

_Sally, please promise me that you won't give up._

* * *

><p>"Are you Sally's dad?"<p>

The doctor of Sally came to her dad. I sat there; listening.

"Yes, I am; how is she?"

"Well, after hours of observation, she will be okay if she keeps on maintaining her vital stats. She needs rest; our operation to stop the bleeding is successful, you don't have to worry anymore."

"Oh, thank you!"

_And if you can hear a smile, you would be deaf because I'm screaming._

"Can we visit her?" I suddenly asked. I really want to see her.

"You can, just make sure you don't give her an heart attack. She's still unconscious, so you better encourage her to wake up."

"I'll keep that in mind; thank you!"

* * *

><p><em>I want to see her; I want to be by her side.<em>

"Sally? I'm going inside."

I came closer to her.

Her face is covered with bruises. Her left arm is bandaged, and so is her right leg. Most of her body are cover with scars and fresh bruises.

_Just seeing Sally like that makes me want to kill myself; why did I let this happen to her?_

"Sally? I hope you can hear me."

_I have to say these things, before it's too late._

_This must be the last time I could talk to her, without the screaming stuff; just everything calm._

"Before anything else, I want to say sorry. I'm sorry that I let you down, in many ways. I didn't become the person that you deserve to have. I let you down, and I don't blame you that you want me gone on that day. Even though it's still confusing and all, some part of me understood it."

_Here it goes._

"Some part me understood that you wanted me to fight for you; but I was too narrow-minded to think like that on that moment. Some part of me understood that you wanted me gone because you were just trying to save me from her. I understood those things; but one thing is that I'll never understand; do you still… love me…?"

_Tears stoke down my cheeks. This is not what I've __planed__._

"Whatever is your answer, it won't change the fact that I still love you, and I am still here for you. No matter what I do, I can't forget you; I can't leave you. And all that I am asking is for you to let me be this time; let me be by your side."

I saw her hand twitch; _she's gaining consciousness. _

"Sally… you don't give up."

I rushed outside so they could check on Sally.

_God, please let her be okay._

_I don't know what I'll do if she give up._

_She can't; and I won't let her._

* * *

><p><strong>Sally's Point of View<strong>

_I smell something really familiar around me._

_Oh, hospital; we met again._

_On that time, I was pretty sure I gave up on myself. I don't want to live anymore; I don't even want to consider it._

_But something stopped me; it was his voice; Brendon's._

_It gave me life; just hearing his voice makes me feel I'm alive again._

_I can die happy now._

"Sally, I hope you can hear me."

_Brendon, I do; very clear and I love it._

_He's saying sorry; for 'everything'._

_Why? I should be the one who's apologizing._

_I have to wake up, just for him._

"Do you still… love me…?"

_Honestly? I don't know; but I want my answer to be yes._

_I guess I still love you._

_Who am I kidding? I never stopped._

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a virtual hug for you guys. I just feel like hugging you today. I feel lonely.<strong>

**I don't even know why, and no one cares.**

**I should just write more chapters.**

**I'm done talking; please review!**

**(Why does this chapter even named like that? I might be drunk. Nah, I don't drink; and never will.)**


	14. You're a Regular, Decorated, Emergency

**Author's note: Maybe I should just finish this story already.**

**Nah, I still want Sally and Brendon a nice, planned ending; not rushed.**

**Here's the next chapter. Let me know if it sucks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – You're a regular decorated emergency<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Brendon's Point of View<strong>

"Sally's waking up!"

_I can't believe it._

_She's always this strong for the people that she loves._

_I really admire her; despite everything._

_If I was in her shoes, I could have given up; but she didn't._

"Oh Sally… Brendon, thank you!"

Her father embraced me so hard.

_I love this._

"You don't have to thank me Mr Anderson; I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did; you gave her love that she needs."

_Did I? Didn't I make things worse for her?_

"… You really don't have to thank me, sir. I only loved her; not saved her life."

He let go of me and stared at my eyes, "that's the thing that saved her, Brendon."

_Is it?_

I smiled back at him.

_Did I really make a big difference to her?_

* * *

><p>"Mr Anderson, your daughter is already stable; she's awake now."<p>

"Thank you!"

Mr Anderson quickly shook the doctor's hand and went straight at Sally. Sally welcomed him with a big smile on her face.

"Sally!"

"Dad…!"

What a magical moment. Both of them are hugging each other; no one wants to let go.

_I should leave them alone._

I went outside the hospital building to get, fresh air; and to think some things.

* * *

><p>"Brendon?"<p>

Leslie suddenly tapped my back, smiling. I smiled back.

"Hey Leslie, how's Sally? Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah, and that's why I am here."

"Why is that?"

"Sally's looking for you."

"She is?"

_She's looking for me? What for?_

"You talked to her before she regained consciousness, Brendon; of course she would look for you. Are you really 24?"

I punched her lightly at her shoulder. "Shut up; you don't know me."

And as I walk away to go to Sally, I overheard her saying, "exactly why I kind of don't trust you, Urie."

_She doesn't trust me, huh. Who does, anyway?_

* * *

><p>I haven't walked inside her room; Spencer is still trying to laugh with her.<p>

_They look so happy. I wish I can do that to Sally._

_I wish I could give her laughs, instead of heartbreaks._

I sat down outside the room, hearing their conversation. Even though it's not polite, I listened.

_It's not like I have anything else to do, do I?_

"Dammit, Spence; your making my situation worse! Hahaha!"

"Hey, we're in a hospital Sally; keep that down!"

"I would if you stop doing this!"

"Haha! Seriously, I don't get why Brendon's in love with you."

_What the heck Spence; what the actual heck._

"Brendon is still in love with me? Haha! You must be drunk, Spencer; seriously, stop drinking!"

_Ouch Sally, ouch. _

_I still love you._

_Didn't you listen to me?_

"Why? Do you think he doesn't anymore? And I haven't drink alcohol since we went here in California."

"Sure he has done some effort to save me, but I think it's for the sake of you guys. You probably dragged him into this mess! Hahaha!"

_I can't believe this._

_I wasn't dragged by them; I still love you, Sally!_

"I think you're the one who's drunk Sally. And we didn't drag him; he still cares about you; and I'm serious."

"And so am I; if he still loves me, why didn't he bother to save me into that house? Why do you have to carry me like that and not him? And I've never drink alcohol in my entire 17 years of existence; it would be impossible for me to get drunk, Smith."

_Is that your definition of love?_

_Can't you see right through me?_

"You're kidding me, Sally Anderson. Cut it out."

"I'm not kidding; I haven't drink in my whole life!"

"Not that – about Brendon, silly; he still loves you, and you know it. You're just trying to brush it off because of certain dangers. But, everything's okay now. Your worst nightmare is dead. You don't have to worry about anything."

"Maybe he still does love Spencer; but it doesn't change the fact that some part of him does not want me anymore; as much as…"

"What Sally?"

_Please say 'as much as I do', Sally. I'm begging you._

"… You do with Leslie; I can see it in your eyes that you really love her."

_What am I even expecting; why did she even try looking for me?_

I want to get out of this chair, but my body feels numb.

_I want to know all the answers; even the most cowardly way, I would._

"Is it really what you are trying to say, Sally?"

"Yes, it is Spence."

"Alright; how about you Sally? Do you still love Brendon? Or do you even care about him?"

_Why Spencer does ask things that I want to ask to her; but at the same time; doesn't want to know the answer?_

"I'm sure that I still care about him; even though he's my ex-boyfriend, I think anyone would still care. But if I do love him…"

_Do you still love me, Sally? Do you?_

"Well, do you still love Brendon?"

"Do you want an honest answer?"

"That's only your choice; an honest answer."

"I… don't know, Spence."

_What do you mean you don't know, Sally?_

_I feel like something's killing me endlessly._

"Whenever I think about Brendon, I feel like a massive pain rush is going through my chest; yet it eases my mind; I don't know Spence. And I honestly do not want to know."

"Why?"

"Because I feel that when I do; I might make the wrong decisions again, and screw it all up. I can't do that to me; to Brendon or to anyone. "

_I don't know how I should react on this._

"Alright; you heard all that, Brendon?"

_What the – he knows that I'm here, listening?_

"What are you saying Spence…"

"COME ON BRENDON URIE. DON'T YOU ACT LIKE YOU DIDN'T HEAR OUR WHOLE CONVERSATION. BE A MAN, URIE. GET YOUR COWARDLY SOUL HERE!"

As if my body automatically stood up on its own; I stood up at the door.

I saw Sally with her somewhat devastated face.

"Spencer… Bren…don…"

"Sally…"

"I'm leaving you two right here. And don't you dare try running away, Brendon. Be a man for once."

Spencer pulled me inside and closed the door.

_I swear I'm going to kill you, Spencer Smith; not just today._

* * *

><p><strong>Sally's Point of View<strong>

_Spencer, you're kidding me._

_I hate you more than my biological mother._

_I swear; once I get through with Brendon, I will kill you._

* * *

><p><strong>So, what's the use of Sally's P.O.V. in this chapter? I don't even know.<strong>

**Please review!**

**(Double updates; for the win.)**


	15. You are Taking Me Apart

**Author's note: Oh wow, it's 3:30 in the afternoon here in the Philippines. And that's unusual for me because I usually write my story as early as 7 in the morning. Looks like I won't able to publish a double update. **

**Here's a cookie for you guys; please accept it.**

**And here's the next chapter; probably the last.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 – You are taking me apart<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sally's Point of View<strong>

"Alright; you heard all that, Brendon?"

_You're kidding me, Spence._

"COME ON BRENDON URIE. DON'T YOU ACT LIKE YOU DIDN'T HEAR OUR WHOLE CONVERSATION. BE A MAN, URIE. GET YOUR COWARDLY SOUL HERE!"

_Spencer's out of his mind, right?_

As if I don't want to see it, Brendon suddenly got inside my room. He was as shocked as I was.

_Has he heard everything that I've said? I want to crawl inside a hole, and never come back._

"Spencer… Bren…don…"

_I can't believe this; what's Spencer trying to do?_

"I'm leaving you two here. And don't you dare try running away, Brendon. Be a man for once."

He pulled Brendon inside; leaving the two of us alone.

_And even though I want to escape; I'm sure there's no way run._

Well, this is pathetic. None of us try to utter a single word; I mean, look at Brendon! He's standing up like a statue!

_I have to say something; I can't bear the silence; I'd rather be bitten up by my dead mom than to listen to this deafening silence._

"I-"both of us muttered. _Crap._

"You go first, Sally."

"What? No, you go first, Brendon."

_I want to hear your feelings first._

"Sally… I don't know where to start."

"Just, sit down; I'll start."

_I'm the one who caused this mess; I'm the one who'll end it._

He sat right beside me, trying to avoid my eye contact.

_Look at me, please?_

_Here goes nothing._

"Brendon… I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I've pushed you away; without giving a proper and reasonable excuse. Sure enough, I didn't want you to get hurt by my mom; it's true. But honestly Brendon; there's more than that. And I don't know if you can accept it, that's why I ran away from you; like a coward; which I am."

_I am not going to cry._

Brendon just looked at me, as if he can't believe what I am saying.

"Please, just continue to talk; I'll listen, even though it hurts."

_Just listening to those words; they hurt me more than you'll ever know._

"You may not believe this… but Brendon… the main reason why I pushed you away is because…" _I can't say it; but I have to. _"I'm afraid that I'll end up hurting you; or, that the time will come that I don't love you anymore. I can't the same mistake as before, Brendon; and I don't want you to."

_There, I've said it._

_I don't want to end up like what I did to him._

_To my past; it's haunting me._

_And I even swear to myself that I won't let it haunt me._

I didn't imagine the next things that happened.

He stood up, and hugged me.

_He was sobbing while holding me close._

_Screw what I said; I am crying._

"Brendon-"

"Sally, I don't know what happened to your past; but I love you, and being away from you makes me want to kill myself; it hurts!"

_My floodgates opened, and I don't care._

_I made a bigger mistake._

_I let him go, and I regretted it._

_I needed him; who am I kidding?_

"I don't care if you're going to hurt me from that way; I just accept that you're away from me! I still love you, Sally; and I won't stop."

He hugged me tighter.

"Brendon… I…"

_No more excuses, Sally Anderson._

"…I love you, Brendon Boyd Urie."

And before I knew it, I was reunited to the person I never wanted to lose.

_Can we stay like this forever?_

* * *

><p>"You need to rest, my dear."<p>

Brendon brushed my hair, while smiling at me.

_Can he get cuter?_

"I know," I smiled at him, "but, Brendon, if I wake up, will you still be here?"

He smiled as he held my hand, "I will be here; I won't leave you; and I won't let myself to do that."

He pressed his lips onto mine before he sang me to sleep.

"_I'm the light, blinking at the end of the road; blink back to let me know."_

_His voice is like an angel; he's like an angel._

_I won't let him lose like what I did to Ryan._

_Ryan; you mean nothing to me anymore._

* * *

><p>I woke up next morning, looking at the calendar.<p>

_October 30. Happy birthday to me, I guess._

I glanced at my right side, I saw Brendon, sleeping peacefully.

_He's so cute._

_Does he even know that today's my 18__th__ birthday?_

_I don't care; this is the best gift that I could get; Brendon being by my side._

I looked around the room; I saw the clock; 10:23 am. I saw a bunch of flowers, with gifts.

_For Sally; Happy 18__th__ birthday! Love, Spencer _

I almost laughed when I saw that on my table. Seriously, this guy is going to kill me from a heart attack.

_Sally; happy 18__th__ birthday, my love~! Your partner in crime, Leslie _

I just stared at the gift she gave to me. I can't imagine what's inside a flat, rectangular, box. I'm expecting something like a laptop, but I doubt that she could afford one.

_My dearest Sally, here's your gift! Love, daddy_

I kept wondering what a small box can could contain. _I hope it's a credit card._

And lastly on the table, there's something; a small, red box.

_Guess from whom. ;) Happy birthday!_

_Silly Brendon; and I thought you never left my side._

I can't help but wonder where the heck the other people are. It's my birthday; shouldn't they be here?

The door suddenly opened; they're here.

All of them have the same reaction when they come inside, with me awake. _Their plan is doomed._

I smirked at them. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're planning a surprise for you… supposedly." Spencer shyly said. "Happy birthday; here's your gifts!"

I laughed at them; Brendon's still asleep.

"I'll wake that idiot."

Spencer suddenly pulled his hair up. Brendon screamed like a girl; something I'd never expect from him. Everyone cracked up.

"Dammit Spenny; you could have just woke me up normally!"

This could have been the best birthday party ever; even though I'm in a hospital.

Spencer gave me a new white guitar strap, with him and Brendon signed in it. There's also a Panic! Pick to go with the strap. I honestly liked it.

"Thanks, partner." He winked at me, with Leslie sticking her tongue out. Spencer hugged her. They look so cute.

"Open mine, open mine!" Leslie commanded.

I opened the package, and to my surprise, I have a new laptop.

"But- this- I can't accept this, Leslie!"

"My heart would break if you don't."

"But… this is too much!"

"And so your sufferings, my dear; you deserve something like this."

"Thank you, Leslie! You're definitely the best!"

She went beside me to hug me. I hugged her tighter.

"Alright, now open my gift, sweetie!"

I went to open dad's gift for me, and for my another surprise, I have new car keys.

"Dad… no way…"

"This is not enough to repay all the love I should have given to you; I love you, Sally."

He went closer just enough for me to hug me. I love him.

"Alright, now it's my turn!"

Brendon got the gift.

"Pull the string."

I pulled the string; I saw a small, red box, as if it's a box that holds a jewel.

A ring, perhaps; like that would happen, Sally.

"Now, everyone, I have an announcement to make. Mr George Anderson, I know we have talked about this last night, and I have your confirmation; as God as my spectator, I swear I was the happiest guy in the whole world when you said 'yes'. Thank you, for trusting me."

_What is this all about? I swear I am about to cry._

_God, please tell me I am dreaming._

"And now, Ms Sally Jane Anderson, and in front of your friends; Leslie Frio and Spencer Smith; I, Brendon Boyd Urie; am asking you in front of these important people," he knelt down, as he carefully opened the box, "Sally Jane Anderson; will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes! YES BRENDON FREAKING BOYD URIE, I WILL!"

I jumped out of my bed, just to embrace him.

_I can't believe this._

_I'm going to marry Brendon._

_He proposed to me on my 18__th__ birthday._

_It may seem naïve to other people, but it didn't matter._

_I love Brendon; Brendon loves me._

_Nothing will ever come between us; no one will._

_I guess I got my expectations too high._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh gosh, Sally's engaged. I'm so jealous. Oh wait; she isn't real. Ha!<strong>

**And yes, there's a cliff-hanger.**

**And I've learned something today; it's hard to type a fan fiction when someone's staring at you.**

**Update: This is the last chapter. I would make another story; a sequel, rather. :)**

**:D**


End file.
